Saiyuki: Revised
by SailorStar9
Summary: A human turned youkai, a Jinchūriki forcefully merged with the flower demoness sealed within her; and what do they have in common? They were married in their past lives.
1. Prelude to the Present

SailorStar9: This is the start of a new fic and a bit of history before I plunge into the anime. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Basic Summary: A human turned youkai, a Jinchūriki forcefully merged with the flower demoness sealed within her; and what do they have in common? They were married in their past lives.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Prologue: Prelude to the Present

* * *

><p>"Tenpou." the Hundred Flowers Fairy chided her husband, the Field Marshall buried in his books. "I swear..."<p>

"Ma, ma..." Tenpou tried to pacify his wife.

"Remind me _again_ why did I marry you?" the ruler of the Hundred Flowers Glade sighed.

"Hasu-nee-chan!" Son Goku bounced into the study.

"Goku!" Konzen barked, storming in.

"Bakazaru!" Kenren whooped Goku on the head.

"Guys, it's alright." Hasu soothed, and Goku stuck out his tongue in retaliation. "Goku, behave." she scolded mildly.

"Hai, Hasu-nee." Goku pouted.

"Amazing." Kenren muttered. "Two words and he shuts up."

"Kenren, shut up, Hasu-nee's playing." Goku retorted as Hasu brought her jade flute to her lips, her fingers resting on the instrument. "Tired..." he yawned, drifting off to sleep before Hasu finished her tune.

"He never changes." Hasu smiled. "Peony Fairy." she called.

"Yes, My Lady?" the Peony Fairy inquired.

"If it won't be too much trouble..." Hasu looked at the dozing Goku.

"Of course." the Peony Fairy curtsied and scooped the teenage-like boy in her arms. Blushing at Kenren's flirtatious wink, she hurried off.

"Kenren, what did I say about flirting with the Flower Fairies?" Hasu trained a look at her husband's subordinate.

"Don't?" Kenren was suddenly afraid.

"And what did you just do?" Hasu's glare deepened.

"Eep!" Kenren gaped.

"Hasu, there's no need to get worked up." Tenpou soothed his wife.

"Hmph." Hasu snorted.

"Now, be a dear and get your famous flower wine." Tenpou requested.

"Only because you asked." Hasu gave her husband a kiss on the nose and headed out.

"Guys..." Tenpou turned a stern look at his companions. "It's been confirmed. Li Touten's coup will occur during the Heaven Emperor's birthday."

"Then, we have no time to waste." Konzen stated.

"Agreed." Kenren nodded.

* * *

><p>After Li Touten pulled his coup d'etat, Goku , shocked by Nataku's death, unleashed the power of the 'Seiten Taisei' bound by his golden diadem and massacred those in the area with his overwhelming power.<p>

The Kanzeon Bosatsu knocked out the transformed Goku, but Konzen stopped her from finishing the job.

However, for protecting Goku, Konzen, Kenren, and Tenpou were made enemies of Heaven.

Hasu and her eleven Flower Fairies arrived to the battlefield and released their forbidden combination 'Hundred Flower Rainbow Mirage' to seal off Li Touten and enabling the quartet to take the Dragon King of the Western Ocean, Gojun hostage, and attempt to flee to the Lower World.

And this is where our story truly begins.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	2. An Ode to the Living

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 1: An Ode to the Living

* * *

><p>During the Silver Millennium...<p>

"Artemis, Luna, seal her other power." Queen Selenity ordered, unsettled by the immense aura the blue-haired infant before her emitted. "_That_ power will destroy us all. She _must_ be kept obedient and docile."

"At once." both Mau advisors bowed and proceeded to use the most powerful restriction seals on the Mercurian heiress.

* * *

><p>"Looks like she's awakened." the Kanzeon Bosatsu smirked, sensing the limitation seals Chang-E's descendent placed on the last member of the Sanzo party shatter after the battle against the Metallia-ized Beryl. "Jiroushin," she instructed. "Go retrieve her."<p>

At your command, my Lady." the assistant bowed and vanished.

* * *

><p>In the Saiyuki universe...<p>

"You will not harm my village!" the village leader glared at the vulpine demon at the gates. "Fuin!" he called, sealing the fox into his new-born daughter.

* * *

><p>"I"m sorry to disturb you at night," Sanzo voiced after Gojyo answered the door. "But I'm looking for someone. He's a diabolical criminal, on the run after committing mass murder. He's a young man in his twenties with green eyes. His name is Cho Gonou."<p>

"Really?" Gojyo echoed. "Never heard of him."

"Don't play dumb." Sanzo snapped. "I heard in town that you took this man in."

"And I'm telling you I've never heard of him." Gojyo insisted. "Who the hell are you anyway? What's a monk doing looking for a murderer?"

"Let go." Sanzo glared, Gojyo having stopped him from opening the door.

"What if I say no?" Gojyo taunted. "Bastard!" he cursed, Sanzo having brought him to the ground via a kick to the stomach.

"I'll kill you, you sorry bastard!" Sanzo swore, Gojyo having intervened again.

"You're no ordinary monk, are you?" Gojyo chuckled.

"Don't think you can take me." Sanzo threatened. "Now get out of my way."

"You might be pretty, but you are a man, so no can do." Gojyo was insistent. "Damn it!" he hissed when Gonou opened the door and kicked Sanzo's gun off. "Just go!" he barked.

"Goku!" Sanzo shouted, the teenage-like boy blocking off Gonou's escape.

"I just have to beat this guy right, Sanzo?" Goku grinned and the two decked it out.

"Please don't move." Gonou pleaded, training Sanzo's gun at Goku. "Just listen to me. He has nothing to do with me. Please don't blame him for any of this. It's true that I've committed horrible sins. But there's just one thing I must do. Time... please, just give me a little more time. I'm sorry for having done this." with that, he took off.

"Tokusa, I know you're there." Sanzo called.

"Nothing escapes you, does it, Sanzo?" Tokusa grinned, appearing from the tree she was hiding and 'Body Flickered' in via a swirl of cherry blossoms.

"Go after him." Sanzo instructed.

"On it." Tokusa nodded and vanished.

* * *

><p>"My wound opened up again." Gonou panted. "I guess it's not surprising." <em>This is...<em> he was snapped out of his thoughts when a foot stomped him to the ground.

"Right, that's my older brother and you killed him." Chin Yisou's younger brother snapped. "I've been looking for you, Cho Gonou! So I could give this to you! Do you remember? The dead faces of my family that you killed? And the dead faces of my clan that you killed? We of the Dark Crow clan were being threatened by Hyakugan Maoh, and were forced to take your lover. For doing do, my clan would've been allowed to live. With the sacrifice of one woman, my clan would've been saved. But you... you took everything away from us with your meaningless revenge! I'll do the same to you. I'll give you a taste of what our clan suffered."

"I see, you wish to have your revenge so badly?" Gonou mused. "All right then, it's not a life I'd miss anyway. I'll give you my right eye first." his two fingers were poised before his eye. "After that, my left eye."

"Taking revenge is such a troublesome thing." Tokusa announced her arrival via a sakura 'Body Flicker'. "Seriously, what's up with you men and your goddamn prides?"

"Stop that!" Goku jumped into the frenzy. "Your eye!" he landed on Gonou. "Is your eye... why did you do that for?" he barked, relieved that Gonou's eye was unharmed. "I thought you had pretty eyes."

"I heard you said that red is the color of penitence." Sanzo added. "Penitence to whom? The Gods? The Gods don't save anyone. You are the only one who can save yourself. You can kill yourself if you want. You can escape that way. Your death won't change anything. But there are some things that will change if you are alive. Just ask Tokusa."

"Who are you?" the crow youkai demanded. "His friends?"

"No," Gojyo corrected. "You want to kill him, right? Then continue what you were doing. We won't interfere."

"But those who kill others and live on, must, at the same time, be prepared to be killed themselves." Tokusa added, forming her 'Psi-dagger'. "That's the law of consequences."

"Damn, Tokusa-nee is pissed." Goku gaped.

"Don't mess with me!" the crow youkai snapped, charging at the Jinchūriki turned demoness.

Tokusa's fist connected with the youkai's forehead and everyone watched as his eyes rolled up into his head and for several minutes nothing, then he let a scream of pure terror and pain.

"Tokusa-nee's 'Psi-dagger' digs up the worst memories and pain and amplifies them a thousand fold." Goku explained.

"They're all such idiots." Sanzo sighed, Gonou having finished the youkai off with his banishing gun. "Hey!" he called. "You're going, right? Hyakugan Maoh's castle." he reclaimed his gun.

"Here." Tokusa tossed Gonou back his pocket watch.

"Thank you." Gonou blinked.

"Let's go." Sanzo gave the order.

* * *

><p>"This is..." Gonou gaped at the demolished remains.<p>

"It's the remains of Hyakugan Maoh's castle." Sanzo supplied. "It seems someone," he cast a knowing look at Tokusa. "Set fire to it a couple of days ago. Nothing survived it."

"Hey, asshole was the one who forced my merge with the demoness sealed inside me." Tokusa shrugged. "I deserve some payback."

"Merge?" Gojyo echoed.

"I was once human, a Jinchūriki." Tokusa's stature darkened. "The bastard found out about me and had me captured to experiment on. In an act of self-preservation, Kyuu forcibly imprinted herself onto me."

"I see." Gonou knelt.

"I won't chant stratas for the dead." Sanzo sat.

"Shit!" Tokusa cursed as Sanzo started his chant as the sun started to rise. "Sanzo, can you _at least _let me get away first?" and 'Body Flicker'ed off before the sunlight hit her. "That was _way_ too close." she muttered, hiding in the shade of a tree before the purifying power of the Hana no Tama reacted with Sanzo's purification chants.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	3. Memories, Part One

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 2: Memories, Part One

* * *

><p>"Sanzo, do you <em>really<em> have to send me back there?" Tokusa muttered, having received her leader's newest orders. Apparently, the former Jinchūriki had no love for her home town; for it was the town council's unanimous decision to surrender her over to Hyakugan Maoh in exchange for the village's safety, they were _glad_ to be rid of the 'demon'.

* * *

><p><em>It's going to be one of those days.<em> Tokusa mused, using her 'Sakura Petal Whirlwind' on the army of demons that had ambushed her on her way. "Don't they _ever _give up?" she muttered, hearing the war cry of the backup group. "Flower Scattering Dance!" she unleashed a cyclone of petals to attack the charging group. "I _really _don't want to use this." she sighed, the next wave of attackers not loosing up. Summoning her jade flute, she brought the instrument to her lips. "Sound Wave Requiem." she whispered and began playing a deep and dark melody, and the screams began as vicious slashes struck the rest of the demons, cleaving into their bodies. Screams of horror and pain erupted as one by one the daemons where hacked to pieces by an unseen force. "Damn..." she hissed, feeling the purifying power of the Hana no Tama kick in. "Not now... Sakura Petal Escape." she dissolved her body into many sakura petals to confuse the cleanup crew and fled.

* * *

><p>"That was too close." she breathed in relief, taking refuge behind demolished wall.<p>

"I bet you're the one that did all of this….you must be strong then." one of the demons of the cleanup squads remarked.

"Let's kill her already!" yelled a demon.

Another licked his lips gazing at her body, "Perhaps we will have some fun with her before killing her..."

The group started chuckling while Tokusa was glaring at them. "Sick bastards!"

"Whoa, she's a wild one. That's nice. I like my women feisty…"

"Come on sweet-heart. Let's give you some pleasure before you die."

"Stay back, all of you!" Tokusa roared in rage."I swear if any of you get any closer, I will kill you all…"

"With your power this drained, I don't think so; you're just bluffing."

Two demons grabbed her, putting her on a nearby tree, she tried fighting kicking and punching randomly. "Let me go right now!"

"Take off all her clothes, we're going to give her a good memory before dying."

They started unbuttoning her battle gi but she protested, "Stop! Let me go!" She punched and kicked and bit one of the demon's hands.

"You fucking bitch!" he punched her, sending her to the ground and causing her to pass out

The demons were now only showing their bare chests, removing their clothes as they clustered around the unconscious former Jinchūriki. None of them noticed the shadow on the tree above.

In just a blink of an eye, the entire squad was dead, obliterated by Hakkai's chi blast.

"It's a good thing Sanzo had me follow her." Hakkai noted, scooping the human turned demoness into his arms, glaring at the dead bodies of the demons. Seeing that they were taking their clothes off, he had a pretty good idea what they were planning to do with the plant wielder. "Hakuryu." he looked at the white dragon on his shoulder.

"Kyu..." the light-colored firedrake cooed and transformed into his jeep form.

Placing Tokusa in the back seat, Hakkai drove off.

Meanwhile, Tokusa was dreaming.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_What's this commotion?" one of the Jade Emperor's aides demanded as a fight broke out in the courtyard below, a couple of lower-ranking Gods having insulted Konzen and invoking Goku's wrath. Tenpou and Kenren had stepped in before things got out of control._

"_Hey, what are you doing?" Goku demanded as the guards tried to pull him off._

_All arguments were cut off when a wave of flower petals descended on the courtyard as the familiar scent of the Hundred Flower Fairy's infamous Flower Wine whiffed in._

_Everyone looked up as the Hundred Flower Fairy and her eleven Flower Fairies flew in; a rare sight considering the twelve women were not part of the Heavens military._

_The twelve females were dressed in similar short dresses and the only thing distinguishing the Peony Fairy, the Orchid Fairy, the Azalea Fairy, the Osmanthus Fairy, the Narcissus Fairy, the Lotus Fairy, the Plum Fairy, the Peach Fairy, Camellia Fairy, the Chrysanthemum Fairy, the Begonia Fairy and the Mayflower Fairy from each other was the color of their dragonfly-like wings. However, the wings on their leader, the Hundred Flower Fairy,was the most elaborate. Unlike her subordinates, she had rainbow-colored wings, signifying her status as the ruler of the Hundred Flower Glade._

"_Hasu-sama." the two guards breathed as the Hundred Flower Fairy landed before the platform, the eleven Flower Fairies behind her._

"_Nii-sama." Hasu greeted the ruler of the Heavens._

"_You are late, Hasu." the Jade Emperor chided._

"_My apologies." the Hundred Flower Fairy curtsied. "The Flower Wine took longer to ferment this time."_

"_Jade Emperor, we present to you the finest wine of all the Heavens." the twelve Flower Fairies chorused, the Peony and Mayflower Fairies submitting over the flask of Flower Wine._

"_Hasu-nee-chan!" Goku pushed himself through the crowd as the twelve fairies prepared to leave._

"_Goku..." the Camellia Fairy blinked as the boy threw himself around her leader's waist._

"_Brat never changes." the Azalea Fairy snorted._

"_Hasu-sama, our deepest apologies for the interference." the guards hurried over. "We'll throw this dirty brat out."_

"_Wait," Hasu stopped them. "I know this child."_

"_Hasu-sama?" the guards blinked. "We understand." they bowed and backed off._

"_Hasu." Konzen greeted the Flower Fairy. "Goku!" he glared at his charge. "What are you doing?"_

"_Oh, here comes your owner." the Plum Fairy joked as Konzen pushed his way through, with Tenpou and Kenren in tow._

"_Konzen!" Goku beamed._

"_You stupid monkey!" Konzen pinched Goku on the cheek. "I told you to stay close to me."_

"_I said I was sorry!" Goku whined._

"_Let's go." Konzen instructed._

"_Are you sure?" Tenpou wondered. "We went off and started to commotion on our own."_

"_Konzen just needed an excuse to skip the event, that's all." Hasu chuckled. "Goku," she looked at the boy. "You know where the Glade is, right?"_

"_Yes!" Goku nodded vigorously._

"_Good." Hasu ruffled his hair before spreading her wings._

_As if on cue, the rest of the Flower Fairies, too, unfolded their wings._

"_Konzen, we still haven't finished the Shogi game yet." Hasu reminded, preparing to take off._

"_Yeah, yeah." the blond waved._

_Hasu merely chuckled and exited the courtyard via flight with her eleven fairies in tow._

"_She is something else." Kenren whistled._

"_Indeed." an intrigued Tenpou agreed._

"_Tenpou..." Konzen warned. "You've got that look on your face."_

_The Field Marshall merely smiled._

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	4. Memories, Part Two

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 3: Memories, Part Two

* * *

><p>"Thank you, doctor." Hakkai escorted the village's doctor out, the said physician having given the unconscious former Jinchūriki his diagnosis. "Now, I'll just have to wait for her to wake up." the human turned demon muttered. "Okay..." he blinked when he saw Tokusa glow an emerald green as the Hana no Tama started to inject its power into its bearer. "Well, that never happened before."<p>

Meanwhile, Tokusa continued dreaming.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_What a wonderful sight, Field Marshall Tenpou." Touten scoffed, his subordinates having subdued the Field Marshall. "Do you see? You no longer have the right to look at me in that way. And you never will again!" the Commander's taunts were cut short when he found himself held down by thorny vines._

"_I would strongly suggest that you do not push your luck, Commander." Hasu cautioned. "I have heard _everything_. Or have you _forgotten_ that I hold half of the decisive powers in court?" she trained a cold glare at the trapped Commander."Stand down, all of you!" she barked, her index finger resting on her honor sword. "Do not make me cut all of you down! Leave us!" she commanded._

"_Yes, at once..." Touten's soldiers stammered and backed off._

"_You had me bugged!" Touten roared, seeing the rainbow-colored butterfly landed on the Fairy's finger._

"_I call it preventive surveillance." Hasu corrected. "I find it funny, that you, a mere hired hand, are able to rise this high in rank, despite having fallen in favor with my brother. Correct me if I am wrong, but hadn't Nataku been fighting _alone _all this time,despite the other officers who were sent to the Lower World 'under his command'? To you, the War Prince is quite simply a tool, nothing more, nothing less. Consider this your _first and only_ warning, Commander." she warned. "And pray that I _do not_ find more of your under-the-table dealings. Field Marshall Tenpou, we're leaving." she informed._

"_Of course." Tenpou retrieved his glasses and followed the Hundred Flower Fairy out._

"_It is alright to just let them go?" one of Touten's guards questioned._

"_It doesn't matter, for now at least." Touten assured. "Destroy all of the 'Fairy Butterflies'!" he ordered._

"_At once!" the guards set to work._

"_You certainly aren't as patient as you look." Hasu joked, causing Tenpou to blush in embarrassment. "Touten isn't an opponent you can take down this easily." she warned._

"_Hasu-sama..." Tenpou blinked._

"_My brother knows of the dangers of the Lower World, but is blind to the daggers within." Hasu stated._

"_You mean..." Tenpou breathed, casting a wary look at the door they had just exited from._

"_Yes," Hasu turned to the ceiling. "I fear Touten is merely bidding his time; the moment nii-sama shows any weakness, he _will _strike. That is why I have been gathering evidence of his guilt. The Wheels of Fate are already turning; not even I can stop it. All I can do is delay the inevitable. But for nii-sama's sake and for the peace of the Heavens, I am willing to pay _any _price."_

This woman... _Tenpou mused, stunned by the sheer determination of the Flower Fairy. _Is no ordinary female.

"_Field Marshall Tenpou," Hasu turned to the bespectacled Field Marshall. "Can I count on you, to stand by my side when the time finally comes?"_

"_I am at your service, My Lady." Tenpou crossed a fist over his chest. "And I am sure Konzen and the others will do the same."_

"_Thank you." Hasu whispered._

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	5. Tokusa's Return

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 4: Tokusa's Return

* * *

><p>"Damn..." Tokusa muttered, awakening to a ceiling she knew <em>all too well<em>. "Guess I'm back again." she sighed.

"Don't strain yourself." Hakkai warned, entering with a washbowl and a towel.

"You..." Tokusa tried to get up, before falling back on the bed as a flash of pain erupted from her back.

"You hurt your back pretty bad." Hakkai supplied.

"Understatement." Tokusa muttered, causing the mild-mannered demon to chuckle nervously.

"Those wounds on your body," Hakkai started. "They weren't made recently, were they?"

Tokusa stiffened, her mind going back on one of the harshest 'disciplinary' sessions she underwent in Hyakugan Maoh's dungeons.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_A much younger Tokusa grunted as the fiery nine-o-the-wisp whip lashed on her bare body for the umpteenth time._

"_You witch!" Seta, her current executioner snapped, flogging the teenage female "This is what you get for failing Hyakugan-sama!"_

"_Seta." Hyakugan Maoh raised a hand, signaling for the demon to back down._

_Seta bowed and exited._

"_You are _my_ weapon, Jinchūriki." the demon lord tilted Tokusa's head up with his fingers. "You are my pet; a dog on a leash for me to pull and direct whenever I wish to fight for me. You will do well in remembering that. Consider this your first and _only_ warning. Do not fail me again." with the threat leaving his lips, he strutted off._

* * *

><p><em>Thank Kami for small miracles.<em> Tokusa mused; she had been on a mission to kill Sanzo and steal his Scripture when Goku intervened, knocking her out with his weapon. Having spotted the obedience seal Hyakugan had placed on the back of her head, the pre-teen had informed his companion who then removed the said seal and allowing the Hana no Tama's powers to kick in. When Tokusa awoke, Sanzo had explained what he had done. With her obedience seal gone, Tokusa jumped at the chance when Sanzo offered her a place in his small entourage.

"A bit lost in thought?" Hakkai offered.

"Sorry, just remember some things." Tokusa waved his concern aside.

"You need to get your strength back." Hakkai advised, handing her a bowl of soup.

* * *

><p>Hakkai was standing mutely at the back as he watched Tokusa pay her respects to her late parents.<p>

"Even in death," the Jinchūriki turned demon rested a hand on the headstone of her father. "They are separated. This town continues to take and take. It just isn't fair. " she whispered. "Koharu-sama," she snarled in disdain, sensing the aged village Council elder approaching. "To what reason do we owe this _displeasure_?"

"We require your presence in the council room. Now." the village elder replied.

"I am not at the beck and call of this council." Tokusa shot back.

"You don't have a choice!." the old woman glared and handed Hakkai the summons letter.

"It's a summons from the council." Hakkai stated, reading the letter. "It says you are to come immediately and alone." and frowned when he saw his companion's smirk.

"What? You didn't think I'd listen to them, did you?" Tokusa raised a brow. "You're coming with me."

"But Tokusa…it clearly states…"

"That I'm to come alone, yada yada yada. I'm not part of the village anymore so I ain't doing jack squat they tell me to do. We have a meeting to attend."

* * *

><p>The council all looked up when the doors to their chamber were thrown open and two people walked in. They were quite a sight.<p>

Hakkai was in his usual green shirt and trousers, complete with the sash over his chest.

But it was the blue-haired female that intrigued them.

Tokusa stood in her battle suit, her now waist-long hair tied up on the top of her head in a tight bun and the expression of pure disdain on her face told them all they needed to know.

Perhaps they had made a mistake in calling her here. But it was too late for regrets.

"The floor is yours, Homura." Koharu looked at her fellow council member. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Homura frowned and stood up, leaning against his cane. "Thank you, Koharu. Uzuno Tokusa . You were to come here alone."

"If this council would like to continue to have an audience with me, then it had best damn well watch its mouth!" Tokusa snapped. "I don't want to be here in the first place so say what you have to say and be done with it!"

"Alright everyone, thank you for coming. We are here to decide whether or not you will allow Tokusa to take up the name Mizuno and take the seat for that clan on this council. Last time you voted nay. What say you all this time?"

Homura stood and addressed the his fellow council member. "Have you come across any new evidence to support the claims that one Uzuno Tokusa is indeed the daughter of Mizuno Takeshi and Uzuno Saeko?"

Koharu shook her head. "No. we haven't found any new evidence. Now what say you?"

The vote went around and it came up nay again. Koharu sighed and hung her head. This sealed the deal.

"Very well. Uzuno Tokusa may never take the name Mizuno then and the properties shall be sold off. This is the final decision of this council and may not be overturned. I shall now allow Tokusa to take the floor as he has something of interest to tell you all. Tokusa?"

She nodded her head and walked to the front of the room. Taking a rather large scroll from her back, she bit her thumb and swiped it over the length of the scroll, dumping out several more on the floor. Bending her knee, she picked up one and passed it to the council member closest to her. "These are the family scrolls of Mizuno Takeshi and Uzuno Saeko. As they are family scrolls, they cannot be allowed to fall into the hands of any untrustworthy people either in or out of the village. I have brought them all here to destroy them in front of the council, that they may never be used for ill."

All the council members blanched at that and began to call out.

Homura raised his hand, calling for silence. "Whence did you come by these scrolls, girl? These were locked away in the Mizuno household, protected by several blood seals and traps. Only one who was of the Mizuno bloodline could…" The old man's eyes grew large, large enough to bug out of his head. He lifted his gaze and locked eyes with Tokusa, who had a grim look on her face. "You…you really are…"

Before he could finish, Tokusa had raised her hand and started speaking again. "No, I am not. That was the supreme decision of this council. There are no Mizunos in the village anymore. Therefore, these scrolls must be destroyed and any evidence that could be used against the village must be destroyed also."

Everyone stood up and began shouting that she couldn't leave, she was the last Mizunos. It was foolish, she thought, that they would say this after a supreme decision. It couldn't be taken back. Besides, her mind had been made up. Summoning her power over plants, she shredded all the scrolls via a whirlwind of sakura petals, amidst a chorus of howls of anger. She felt a slight pinch in her heart as she destroyed her father's work, but took solace in the fact that only the originals were lost. Her parents' work would live on through her. She turned to the council member who clung to the tiny scroll and held out her hand. She scowled when the man jerked back, cradling the scroll as if it were precious.

"You come in here and destroy our mightiest leader's work and expect me to give up the last thing we may have of him? I don't care if you are his daughter, I won't…"

He never finished what he was about to say because Hakkai had leapt over the table and slammed him against the wall. His glass eye glinting, he snatched the scroll from the man and tossed it to the plant wielder in the middle of the room.

"Never say I'm his daughter." Tokusa snarled, destroying the scroll. "You idiots all denied me that right and I shall never forget it. The only reason I've returned is to investigate the surges of demonic energy, nothing more, nothing less. And if we are done beating about the bush, we're leaving." with that, she exited the council room with Hakkai in tow.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	6. Confront

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 5: Confront

* * *

><p>"Pardon me, you young men over there." Chin Yisou, disguised as a fortune-teller voiced. "You are travelers, are you not? I, Chin Yisou, will foretell what awaits you on your journey."<p>

"We have no interest in fortunetelling." Gojyo snorted.

"After all, gentlemen, I see signs of death." Yisou chuckled. "How frightening."

"Who the hell are you? " Sanzo demanded.

"You live really close to death, don't you?" Yisou continued. "No, no I can tell."

"I asked who the hell are you?" Sanzo repeated.

"Especially yes... you." Yisou pointed to Hakkai. "Yes, you deceive others with your fair-seeming looks, but those eyes. You have the eyes of a sinner. Sin beyond atonement. Yes, yes and you have a scar on your stomach, do you not?"

"You bastard!" Goku snapped as Hakkai's hand went subconsciously to his stomach. "You trying to pick a fight?"

"I'm only saying this out of concern for you gentlemen." Yisou defended. "Though I'm just a fortune-teller whose fortunes rarely come true. Take a look at these mahjong pieces. My pieces tell of people's fates. See? Disaster walks with you." he declared, the kanji for 'Disaster' appearing on the tile.

"What is that?" Hakkai gaped upon hearing the sound something breaking as the ground shook.

"Man, here comes another really big one." Gojyo remarked as the giant scorpion burst through the city wall. "Goku, it's be worth eating."

"It looks super hard though." Goku pointed out.

"Look at its chest." Sanzo voiced. "A Sanskrit character."

"A shikigami?" Hakkai echoed.

"Yeah," Sanzo agreed. "It's a form of black magic that transforms things into monsters by sealing an evil will inside it."

"But are shikigami that big even fair?" Gojyo complained. "It's unnatural."

Hakkai turned, only to find Yisou had vanished. _That fortune-teller, could it be this shikigami is also his?_ He wondered.

_Is he one of Kougaiji's assassins too? _Sanzo mused. _Something doesn't fit though._

"He's sure going all out." Gojyo said.

"Now, what to do?" Sanzo posted a question, the said arachnid having demolished the building beside them.

"What else?" Goku retorted. "We just gotta beat it!"

"I don't you who sent you." Gojyo summoned his weapon. "But you better not get too high and mighty!"

"This looks like fun!" Goku grinned. "You're on, crab monster!" he pulled out his staff.

"Take that!" Lirin roared, slamming a fist into the rampaging beast's stomach and blowing the scorpion's body apart.

"Now that was just anti-climatic." Tokusa joked, Body Flicker'ing in via a swirl of petals.

"Tokusa-nee!" Goku beamed, taking in his 'nee-chan's new appearance; while her hair was still in its usual bun, she had traded her pale blue battle kimono for a deep green battle chesogam.

"Sanzo Party, I found you!" Lirin turned to her real targets. "I'm Lirin! I'm here to defeat you! Come and get me!"

"Go and get her?" Gojyo muttered. "But you know..."

"Now what are we to make of it?" Hakkai inquired.

"Goku, doesn't she kind of act like you?" Tokusa looked at her 'otouto'.

"Like a female version of Goku?" Hakkai offered.

"Goku, you go play with her." Gojyo instructed.

"Damn it!" Lirin fumed. "You're not taking me seriously, are you? Because you think I'm a kid? Let me down! Droopy Eyes! Baldy!" she struggled against Sanzo's hold. "Hey, I've had it!"

"Want a meat bun?" Sanzo pulled out the said roll.

"Yeah!" Lirin grabbed the bread and bit into it.

"Just what you'd expect from Sanzo." Tokusa chuckled.

"He's certainly good at handling small animals." Hakkai agreed, Sanzo pulling out another meat bun for Goku.

"That's as far as you go!" Kougaiji announced. "So we meet again. I've come to get my younger sister back."

"Go right ahead." Tokusa waved.

"Hi, brother!" Lirin beamed.

"You idiot!" Kougaiji snapped. "Get over here!"

* * *

><p>"You better not just take her and get out of here again!" Goku grinned. "Well, Kougaiji?"<p>

"Of course not!" Kougaiji accepted the challenge.

"All right!" Goku's grin widened. "Let's finish what we started last time!" and the pair took the fight to the air.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me..." Yaone started. "May I ask you to be my opponent? I've decided from now on, I'd like to live for Kougaiji-sama and be of service to him."<p>

"That's a very worthy goal." Hakkai admitted and the pair went into their battle stances.

* * *

><p>"It's going to be one of those days." Tokusa sighed, standing beside Sanzo and Lirin as Gojyo faced off against Dokugakuji.<p>

* * *

><p>"So guess you're my opponent, mister." Gojyo wrapped his weapon's chain around Dokugakuji's wrist.<p>

"Sha Gojyo?" Dokugakuji echoed. "I thought it might be you. I didn't really believe it until I met you face to face though."

"You can't be..." Gojyo gaped.

"Yo!" Dokugakuji grinned, breaking the chain.

"Brother!" Gojyo's eyes widened, recognizing the familiar grin. "You kidding me? Why? Why are you here?"

"Sorry for the late introduction." Dokugakuji apologized. "I"m a direct subordinate of Kougaiji." and summoned his sword. "My name's Dokugakuji. I'm the sort who never yields once I've made up my mind on how to live my life."

"You read my mind." Gojyo agreed. "I'm like that too!" with that, the two half-siblings clashed.

* * *

><p>"Over here, Kougaiji!" Goku taunted, dodging Kougaiji's punch.<p>

"You impertinent, scurrying rat!" Kougaiji snapped and unleashed his Engokuki. "Did I get him?" he asked, the fiery beast having hit its target.

"Let's get serious here!" Goku retorted, jumping back to the battlefield using the sun as a shield before landing a punch on the fallen Kougaiji.

_He's gotten stronger._ Kougaiji mused. _But..._ "Interesting." he muttered.

"Isn't it?" Goku grinned.

"That kick was quite something." Kougaiji admitted. "But I'll pay you back twice over!"

"That's the spirit!" Goku beamed as Kougaiji retrieved his broken necklace.

"Bring it on!" Kougaiji declared as the pair went head on again, unaware that Yisou was watching.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	7. Lethal Trap

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 6: Lethal Trap

* * *

><p><em>That bastard's definitely gotten stronger since last time. <em>Kougaiji mused.

"You said you'll pay me back twice over, right?" Goku called.

"Damn it!" Kougaiji cursed and charged in.

"It's no fun if you don't get serious." Goku taunted, dodging the punch and appearing behind the older demon, sending Kougaiji to the ground with his staff. Not giving Kougaiji a chance to recover, he shot to the ground for the followup attack. "What the hell are you doing?" he roared, continuing his pummeling.

_What am I doing?_ Kougaiji demanded. _Me?_

"Quit playing around!" Goku retorted and charged in.

_Playing around? _Kougaiji echoed. _What do you fight for? You're just on an aimless journey. What could you have? Mother..._ he recalled his sealed mother. _I... mother, for you... I'll fight with everything for you. I... no matter who I'm fighting, I can't afford to lose! _His determination was solidified and slammed a punch right into Goku's face. _This bastard is..._ he was stunned to see Goku's satisfied smirk. _He's smiling. _"What?" he gaped, when Goku stood back up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Goku glared. "That didn't hurt at all!"

* * *

><p>"Is that all?" Lirin looked at the two adults.<p>

"No, I've got more." Sanzo replied. "Want it?"

"Yay!" Lirin beamed.

"Easy to please." Tokusa chuckled.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you fighting more?" Kougaiji demanded. <em>How is he...<em> "You've got nothing to protect!" _How? How is he able to become so strong? _"I have something I want to protect!"

"I don't get what you're saying at all!" Goku snapped, letting the punch pass. "What do I fight for?" he leapt. "That's..." he landed right in front of Kougaiji. "For myself, what else?"

_For yourself?_ Kougaiji mused. _Is that all? I see._ He realized. _That's there all is to it. What I felt when I fought him that first time, I felt I didn't have those things. Freedom... confidence... an identity. Just those things make these guys strong. That is... absolute power._

"My, my..." Yisou tsked. "They seem to have having such fun. But if they're going to have a party, it ought to be far more spectacular than this. I shall lend you a hand, especially to you, Cho Hakkai. No, Cho Gonou, to you." and pulled off his earring. "Cho Gonou, to you, with love."

* * *

><p>"Goku, behind you!" Tokusa barked.<p>

* * *

><p>"What?" Kougaiji gaped as another shikigami appeared.<p>

* * *

><p>"Now, the fun is just starting." Yisou laughed as the scorpion's stinger slammed onto the ground, blowing Goku and Kougaiji off.<p>

* * *

><p>"Gojyo!" Goku beamed, the half demon having blocked off the claw.<p>

"What's with this thing?" Goku retorted, the scorpion's other claw splitting Hakkai and Yaone apart.

"Hurry up and run." Gojyo warned. "I can't hold him!"

"Run?" Goku echoed. "What're you..."

"Thorn Whiplash!" Tokusa let loose her Rose Whip, forcing the claw off. "There's no way we can fight this monster head on!" she snapped.

"Thanks, we owe you one." Gojyo turned to Dokugakuji having lent a hand.

"Save it." Dokugakuji shot back. "It's no fun when there's outside interference. It's called a truce."

* * *

><p>"That's so weird." Lirin whined. "I defeated him just a minute ago!"<p>

"What are you doing?" Sanzo asked, Lirin seated on his shoulders. "Get off!"

"Cheapskate." Lirin pouted.

"You are so dead." Sanzo growled.

* * *

><p>"Gojyo!" Hakkai gaped, hearing Gojyo's exclaim.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Gojyo complained. "It had no effect on him at all!"<p>

"Damn, cutting off a leg or two is just a waste of our time." Tokusa snorted.

"We'll have to blow the whole thing to pieces to settle this." Sanzo agreed

"I'll do it." Kougaiji offered. "You probably can't take it alone. Don't underestimate me. Plant girl," he started. "Can you keep the shikigami from moving? If you can buy me some time, I can summon a beast from the demon plane. That's the only way we'll defeat this monster. Monkey!" he turned to Goku. "I'll fight for my own sake. I won't let anyone get in my way."

"That's the way to go." Goku grinned. "It wouldn't be fun otherwise. Tokusa-nee's getting serious." his grin widened as Tokusa focused her nature power, her emerald green aura blazing.

* * *

><p>"She never ceases to amaze me." Hakkai smiled, causing Yaone to blink at him. "Even after working with her for so long, her powers over nature manipulation is astounding."<p>

* * *

><p>"Sheesh, don't those guys get it that they're enemies?" Sanzo wondered.<p>

"And what's that sitting on top of you?" Gojyo joked.

"Hey, I wanna join in and have some fun too." Lirin whined. "I'm the one who defeated him last time."

"This one seems a bit different from the last one." Gojyo informed. "Just leave it to them. Leave it to your brother."

* * *

><p>"Well, well, did you enjoy the show?" Yisou mocked. "Please enjoy it while you can. After all, your fortunes say you're fated to die."<p>

* * *

><p>"Wood Spike Ring!" Tokusa unleashed her attack, a semi-circle of wood surrounding the scorpion as spikes formed within the ring before the thorns extended, spearing the arachnid in place.<p>

"Dodge it, Tokusa!" Kougaiji barked, his energy ball powered up. "Come forth, Engokuki!" he let his fire demon loose.

Tokusa recalled her attack and jumped out of the way before the flame beast's attack hit and set the scorpion ablaze, destroying it in a pillar of fire.

* * *

><p>"Did we get him?" Goku coughed as the smoke cleared.<p>

"Looks like it." Gojyo agreed.

"We'll excuse ourselves today since that big thing got in the way." Kougaiji informed the group. "I questioned the path I had chosen to follow. I feel it was rude of me to have challenged you to a fight when I was still unsure myself. But it'll be different the next time. I'll defeat you with everything I have. For my own sake."

"You still haven't paid me back enough to be twice over." Goku reminded.

"Put it on my tab." Kougaiji waved. "I'll pay you right back."

"Man, that's a hard enemy to defeat." Gojyo admitted after Kougaiji and his group vanished.

"They're also probably nothing more than someone else's pawns." Tokusa stated. "The one who's plotting to resurrect Gyumaoh and call down the chaos onto this world is behind Kougaiji; and the true enemy we must defeat."

"The flowers have told you something." Sanzo concluded.

"Perhaps." Tokusa replied.

"At any rate, let's get out of this town." Hakkai suggested.

"Let's do it." Gojyo agreed.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	8. Tragic Revenge

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Every time I write these B.S. disclaimers I die a little inside. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 7: Tragic Revenge

* * *

><p>"I've been pretending to have forgotten about it," Hakkai sighed, awakening from his dream. "But..."<p>

* * *

><p>Deeper in the forest...<p>

_The wound that will never be healed has begun to ache, ever since I met that man._ Hakkai looked at the 'sin' scripted mahjong tile in his palm. _He's most likely someone who hates me for what happened then. But why's he acting in such a roundabout way? The one and only love I couldn't save, I can't embrace anyone now, not with these hands tainted by my sins._

"Man, you have a _short_ lifeline." Gojyo remarked.

"You scared me!" Hakkai exclaimed.

"That's my line." the hanyou shot back. "I can't believe how easily I snuck up behind you."

"So, which one is the lifeline?" Hakkai composed himself.

"The line right here." Gojyo pointed.

"You're right." Hakkai agreed. "It's short."

"Oi, Tokusa, get your ass down here!" Gojyo shouted.

"Whatever, kappa." Tokusa muttered and jumped down from the tree she was hiding.

"Did I happen to wake you two up?" Hakkai looked at his two companions.

"You forget that I sleep with one eye open." Tokusa reminded. "It's about him, right? That fortuneteller?"

"Yes, Chin Yisou." Hakkai replied.

"Don't you just _hate_ it when the past comes back to bite you in the ass?" Tokusa muttered.

"Ni Hao." a puppet greeted the trio. "Cho Gonou the murderer.

"Why does it know your old name?" Gojyo demanded.

"A mahjong piece?" Tokusa frowned, spotting the 'Hate' tile in the puppet's palms. "Chin Yisou!"

"You seem to have forgotten, so I'll make you remember." the puppet continued. "You'll never find peace anywhere because you're a sinner."

"Damn thing's shooting its mouth off!" Gojyo retorted. "What the hell do you..."

"I understand what you wish to tell me." Hakkai cut in. "But if you have business with me, why don't you come out and speak for yourself?"

"Yes, those are the eyes, Cho Gonou." the puppet continued. "That's your true face."

"You bastard!" Gojyo roared, kicking the puppet against a tree. "Quit fooling with us, scum-sucker! Come on, we're going back, you two. We'd better stick together."

"Gojyo, look out!" Hakkai shouted a warning.

Gojyo turned and the puppet took the chance to fire a shot into the half demon's chest.

"That's for what you did to me." the puppet chuckled.

"Damn puppet..." Gojyo muttered and collapsed.

"Hakkai, what's going on?" Sanzo demanded as he, Goku and Hakuryu hurried to the scene.

"Gojyo's been..." Hakkai started.

"Damn it..." Gojyo cursed. "Something's crawling through my veins."

"What is that?" Goku gasped.

"Goku, move!" Tokusa barked. "I _hate_ being right." she muttered. "It's a seed; a live seed to be exact, one that sucks blood and takes root in the veins. Chin Yisou... it's his messenger."

"That bastard?" Sanzo echoed.

"Now, if you don't do something quickly, he'll become just another tree in the forest." the puppet taunted. "The seed's buried right next to his heart. What will you do, Cho Gonou?"

"You bastard, what are you after?" Sanzo glared.

"So fun!" the puppet laughed. "It's so fun, Cho Gonou! You hurry over here too."

"And I've heard enough." Tokusa growled, scattering the puppet's head with a vine dart.

"So that's what this is about." Sanzo noted. "That demented bastard's got quite a hobby."

"Goku, hold down Gojyo's arms." Tokusa instructed. "This is going to hurt, a lot."

Goku nodded.

"Are you happy now, Chin Yisou?" Tokusa demanded. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" she turned and pointed her thorn dart at Gojyo.

"Tokusa, what are you doing?" Goku pressed.

"Hakkai, close the wound as soon as I shoot." Tokusa instructed.

"Please wait, the target's too small." Hakkai protested. "And the seed's right next to his heart."

"I won's miss." Tokusa assured. "I taught you the finer points of chi control, didn't I? If he dies because of this, it'll be because his heart is too weak."

"You're pissing me off!" Gojyo snapped. "I ain't dying now!"

"Shut your big mouth or you'll bite your tongue." Tokusa warned and released her thorn bullet.

"The wound's closed." Hakkai reported, healing Gojyo. "He's unconscious but his pulse is normal."

"That was bad for _my_ heart." Goku sighed.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" Hakkai muttered. "Chi Yisou's obviously after me.

"Quit it." Sanzo chided. "Shut up!" he barked when Hakkai was about to protest. "Cool it! Losing it now is exactly what he would've wanted. Hey, Goku, bring some water." he ordered when Hakkai fainted.

"Got it!" Goku nodded. "Hakuryu, let's go!"

"He doesn't seem to be getting much sleep lately." Tokusa stated. "It's not surprising, I suppose. Everything most likely went just as _he _scripted. He aimed to bury the seed right next to Gojyo's heart to make us shoot Gojyo in front of him. We sure played right into his hands." she snorted. "I have no idea what gave rise to Chi Yisou's hatred, but it's obvious that what he wants isn't to kill Hakkai. He wants to destroy him."

* * *

><p>"Awake?" Sanzo asked, when Hakkai opened his eyes.<p>

"Where are we?" Hakkai inquired.

"We're still in the forest." Tokusa supplied. "Less than half a day has passed.

"Do you have any idea who that demented fortuneteller is?" Sanzo asked the demonic pair.

"No, but he knows about my past." Hakkai replied.

"And he knows your old name too." Tokusa added.

"And he hates me." Hakkai stated.

"I've heard rumors of surviving members of Hyakugan Maoh's clan." Sanzo remarked.

"Hyakugan Maoh..." Hakkai muttered. "I thought I'd killed every last one of them."

"Apparently, you missed this one." Tokusa stated.

"You should've made sure." Sanzo agreed.

"What kind of thing is that for a monk to say?" Gojyo chided. "It's no good. I searched the whole area, but the fog's too thick."

"Searched?" Hakkai echoed. "Goku! Did something happen to Goku?"

"After you collapsed, he went to get some water and disappeared." Sanzo explained.

"You stay here!" Gojyo snapped, pushing Hakkai down. "You're the one the bastard wants."

"You expect me to just sit here and watch more people get hurt because of me?" Hakkai shot back.

"There's a phase, 'hold nothing'." Sanzo voiced. "'If you meet the Buddha, kill the Buddha. If you meet your father, kill your father. Free of everything, not bound by anything. Live your life just as it is. It's the one thing my predecessor taught me. That's why I'll continue to kill all those who would stand in my way. Whose enemy that might be, matter not at all. Now, if you got that, cool your head and get back in shape. I have no need for excess baggage."

"You know, he actually told me the same thing once." Tokusa chuckled. "Just not in so many words."

* * *

><p>"So, what're we going to do?" Gojyo asked.<p>

"About what?" Sanzo asked.

"The monkey, man, the monkey." Gojyo replied.

"Goku's missing and the fog isn't lifting." Sanzo agreed.

"I just feel like we're on his fortunetelling table and I don't like it." Gojyo sighed.

"If he gets any one of us, he wins." Sanzo stated.

"I ain't dying." Gojyo promised. "I super-hate losing."

"There you are!" Goku ran towards the two adults. "I thought I got left behind."

"You stupid monkey!" Gojyo scolded.

"I went to get water, but I got lost!" Goku defended.

"Goku, you're alright." Hakkai beamed.

"Hey," Tokusa warned.

"Where's Hakuryu?" Sanzo asked.

"Sorry, I lost track of him on the way." Goku apologized. "Don't worry, we'll find him when the fog lifts. Come on, let's hurry up and get of this creepy forest."

"Goku," Sanzo started.

"Sanzo, Tokusa-nee?" Goku gaped when both adults pointed their weapons at him. "What is this?"

"It's not you." Tokusa corrected.

"The one I called for was that stupid monkey." Sanzo added.

"It's me, Sanzo." Goku insisted.

"Let me tell you something." Sanzo snapped. "The only one allowed to address me so familiarly is that stupid monkey."

"Thorn Whiplash!" Tokusa flailed her whip and Sanzo fired his banishing gun at the imposter.

"Come on out, Chin Yisou." Gojyo voiced as the marionette turned to dust, leaving a inscribed 'Monkey' mahjong tile behind. "Sanzo-sama and Hana-hime seem to be quite enraged."

"The puppet was very well made." Yisou chuckled. "What gave it away?"

"You didn't do your homework." Gojyo chided.

"The first thing he always says is, 'I'm hungry'." Sanzo pointed his gun at the puppeteer.

"'I'm hungry', is it?" Yisou echoed. "That's so hard."

"Where's Goku?" Tokusa demanded, readying her vine whip.

"Well, what do you think?" Yisou taunted. "Is he wandering somewhere in this fog?"

"I won't miss next time." Sanzo fired a shot at Yisou's feet. "Where's Goku?"

"Goodness, you're so impatient." Yisou chided. "Perhaps you're deficient in calcium. Why not just shoot me now? That is, of course, if you're able to." with a snap of his fingers, he summoned a sea of centipedes to surround the group.

"The day one of these battles is easy for us, I'll know for sure we've finally broken reality," Tokusa muttered.

"What the hell is this?" Gojyo looked at his feet.

"Hyakugan Maoh was a centipede demon." Yisou explained as his centipedes crawled up the quartet's bodies. "If you move too much, they'll bite and poison you. If you get bitten by that many centipedes, it could cost you your life. Are you still not sufficiently enraged?" he lifted Hakkai's chin. "Now, take a good look at the son of the centipede bastard that raped and impregnated the one you loved! Was that your revenge? Killing my entire clan? Or..." he gave his captive a slap across the face. "Was it your sense of justice to protect mankind? Well, I don't like your almost admirable hypocrisy. But only your disgrace and desire to kill can comfort my soul." he gave Hakkai a kick.

"Don't you say another word." Tokusa warned. "Your voice offends my ears, like always. Scatter, Senbonzakura." the millions of cheery blossom petals swept the centipedes away and freeing her comrades.

Gojyo took the opening to swipe Yisou with his blade. "I don't think I've been this close to being pissed in a long time. Isn't that amazing? I'm usually so mild-mannered."

"Hey, you okay, Hakkai?" Sanzo called.

"Hakkai?" the shell-shocked demon echoed. "Who is he?"

"Get a grip!" Gojyo snapped. "_You_ are Cho Hakkai!"

"I'm alright." Hakkai assured.

"Your attack was quite effective." Yisou admitted, grabbing Gojyo from behind. "Please go ahead and shoot." he taunted as Sanzo trained his gun at him. "Will you aim for the chest like last time?"

"Sorry for the wait." Goku apologized dropping in from the air and forcing Yisou off Gojyo.

"Took you long enough, you bastard!" Gojyo scolded.

"Not like I had a choice!" Goku protested. "My leg's broken. And I'm hungry too. It's the pits."

"My arm's all shattered." Yisou chuckled.

"Doesn't this bastard feel any pain?" Gojyo wondered.

"I suppose, but seeing your sappy get-together takes me beyond my pain and makes me sick to the stomach." Yisou shrugged.

"He's finally shown his true colors." Tokusa warned as Yisou licked his lips.

"Sanzo, I still say he's weird." Goku confessed. "He doesn't smell like he's alive at all. He's hurt that badly and acts like nothing's wrong. It's just not normal."

_That's right. _Hakkai realized. _I remember now. That man I killed! I'm sure I killed him that time._

"Now I think that's quite enough idle chitchat." Yisou cut in. "I gave it some thought, you see. How would I be able to make you the happiest? The answer was very simple. Tormenting your little friends would be the most effective. I've had fun with the red-haired young man and the golden-eyed boy. Next." he tossed his razors at Sanzo and Tokusa; Sanzo catching the blades between his fingers and Tokusa slapping the razors away with her whip. "He's really going to lose some of his little friends." he taunted.

"You just try it." Tokusa growled.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	9. Wandering Destiny

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Every time I write these B.S. disclaimers I die a little inside. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 8: Wandering Destiny

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Goku wondered. "Neither of them are moving."<p>

"They're both looking for an opening in the other." Gojyo supplied.

"Hey, you dirty bastard!" Goku snapped. "You just try doing something to Sanzo, I'll make you pay for it!"

"My goodness, your pet here is quite loyal." Yisou taunted.

"Stay back, Goku!" Tokusa warned.

"He certainly howls a lot." Yisou added. "I'm amazed at your bold words," he sent his darts into Goku's leg. "Considering you can barely stand on your feet."

"You really have a broken leg?" Gojyo inquired.

"I told you so from the start!" Goku retorted.

"Sanzo, let's split up here." Tokusa suggested.

"I get you." Sanzo agreed. "Gojyo's probably not at his best because of what happened yesterday. And we saw how Goku is. Isn't that right?" he clocked his gun.

"A surprise attack!" Yisou jumped to dodge the pending attack. "What a cheap tactic."

"We don't need to take that from you!" Hakkai snapped, powering up.

"Honor is for samurai, idiot!" Tokusa retorted, just as Hakkai blasted the scorpion demon with a Ki blast.

"We're going after him!" Sanzo informed.

"Gojyo, please take care of Goku." Hakkai requested.

"Bastards!" Gojyo cursed as the trio took off. "They left us behind on purpose."

"For real?" Goku echoed. "You're kidding!"

"He's not such an easy opponent." Gojyo voiced. "We're going after them, monkey!"

"Your wound from yesterday still hasn't completely healed?" Goku reminded.

* * *

><p>"Have we lost sight of him?" Hakkai wondered.<p>

"No, that's not it." Sanzo corrected. "Chin Yisou, you're going to kill me, right?" he barked. "You better not miss! He's sure to be around here somewhere. Right now, his goal is to kill me right before your eyes."

"That's not all." Hakkai corrected. "His goal is to destroy me. Sanzo..." he blinked when the priest lit a cigarette.

"What is it?" Sanzo asked. "Ask me something stupid and I'll kill you."

"Then maybe I'd better not." Hakkai chuckled.

"You trying to pick a fight?" Sanzo shot back.

"Is it really alright for me to be here?" Hakkai wondered.

"That's really stupid." Sanzo remarked. "Don't you ask me that again."

"Is that so?" Hakkai mused.

"You wouldn't betray me." Sanzo was certain. "Am I right?"

"You never play fair." Hakkai sighed. "How could I betray you after what you just said? He's here." he was suddenly alert.

"Above?" Sanzo looked up as the pair dodged the darts.

"Are you done with your final little chat?" Yisou mocked.

"I've had enough of your cheesy, puffed-up speeches." Sanzo snapped.

"Is that so?" Yisou noted. "Then please allow me to take up a little of your time. I'll end this shortly Cho Gonou, you killed my entire clan, all for just one woman." he landed on the ground."

"For one woman and my other life." Hakkai corrected.

"I lost my entire clan, even my own father, Hyakugan Maoh, at your hands. No?" Yisou continued.

"So what?" Sanzo shot back.

"My, you know of this too?" Yisou was impressed. "You have a good friend, Cho Gonou. I'm sure he'll be worth losing."

"I don't care what you say to me at all," Hakkai glared. "But I'll personally make sure you never lay a finger on Sanzo."

"I mustn't lay a finger on him?" Yisou echoed. "I see. I can't touch him, then? Oh dear, what a problem. In that case..." he trailed. "Hakkai, you do it! For me. Show me your face as you agonize and suffer in joy."

"Hakkai!" Sanzo gasped when the demon roared in pain.

"Stay back." Hakkai warned. "Please, don't come near me, Sanzo."

"Hakkai!" Sanzo barked, causing Hakkai to grab his throat.

"My arm has a mind on its own." Hakkai muttered.

"What a truly frail creature." Yisou scorned. "It's so easy to work my way into the crevices of your heart. Now hurry, put him out of his misery."

"No!" Hakkai snapped.

"Goodness, why not?" Yisou taunted. "You've taken so many lives. It should be so easy for you to do. Now take your hatred and kill him, just as you killed me. It'll just be one more death added to the many that already taint your hands. Have you had enough time to remember me me by now? That time..."

"I was sure you died then." Hakkai was certain, Sanzo now pinned underneath him. "I killed you."

"You're right." Yisou admitted. "You did an excellent job slicing into me. Cut down by you, who had become a demon by being bathed in the blood of a thousand demons. But right before I breathed my last, I took this." he revealed the 'Life' mahjong tile. "I buried this within my body through one of the wounds you gave me."

_This man turned his own corpse into a shikigami._ Hakkai realized.

"Do you know why I did such a thing?" Yisou pressed. "It was to meet you, Cho Gonou." he whispered behind Hakkai. Because I wanted to see you suffer. I want to hear your voice in agony as you suffer. I want to take everything from you and destroy you."

"Sanzo..." Hakkai muttered, seeing the unconscious monk under him.

"What a truly simple thing, Cho Gonou." Yisou chuckled as Hakkai let out a roar after realizing that he had killed Sanzo. "My, it seems your friends are here. Please explain it to them. Exactly what you did. Now, it's time for you to lose everything."

"What's going on here?" Goku asked as he and Gojyo arrived. "Sanzo?"

"Don't tell me that bastard Chin Yisou did it." Gojyo pressed.

"I did it." Hakkai replied.

"What are you doing, Hakkai?" Goku demanded, barely dodging Hakkai's blast.

"It's no use." Yisou grinned. "He's as good as my puppet now."

"Stop it, Hakkai!" Goku barked.

"Run, Goku!" Gojyo warned as Hakkai readied another blast.

"It was all an act?" Yisou muttered, blasted into a tree by Hakkai.

"Don't play us for fools, you moron." Tokusa glared, her Vine Whip encircling her.

"We're sorry to have troubled you." Hakkai apologized.

"Not at all, we enjoyed it quite a bit." Gojyo assured.

"I see." Yisou realized what had occurred. "What an interesting performance."

"He'd probably bite his own tongue than strangle me to death." Sanzo supplied.

"I believe you said it was easy to work your way into the crevices of my heart." Hakkai repeated. "But unfortunately for you, my heart isn't big enough to have room for crevices. It's like, don't underestimate me, you bastard. You'll die once more."

"Bastard." Gojyo demanded as Yisou chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"I don't mind dying again." Yisou replied. "But do you think you can defeat me with just your Qigong techniques? Or would you remove your demon power limiters just to fight? Just as you did then?"

"There should be no need for that." Hakkai corrected. "Tokusa taught me the finer points of Chi manipulation."

"Have you lost your mind?" Yisou demanded as Hakkai powered up.

"I believe it was here, wasn't it?" Hakkai asked, stabbing his hand into Yisou's chest. "This is where I stabbed you three years ago."

"It's useless, your Qigong can't..." Yisou muttered.

"Don't worry, there's an alternate use for Qigong techniques." Hakkai added and ripped out the 'Life' mahjong tile.

"Whoever said you only live once never met this guy." Tokusa remarked. "Guess you get to kill him a second time." she joked.

"I'm completely disappointed in you." Yisou muttered, collapsing in Hakkai's arms. "I thought you'd provide more entertainment."

"Thank you very much." Hakkai noted. "Though it was unfortunate for you."

"In the end, I despise you from the bottom of my heart." Yisou muttered as Hakkai crushed the tile in his hand. "A hypocrite who had no scent in life."

"What a coincidence." Hakkai admitted. "I hate you too. I am not a creature like you, without a past or a future."

"Famous last words indeed." Tokusa mumbled as Yisou crumbled.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	10. Miscellaneous Fights, Part One

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Every time I write these B.S. disclaimers I die a little inside. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 9: Miscellaneous Fights, Part One

* * *

><p>"I have no idea there was a place like this behind the mountain." Sanzo admitted, the three adults following Lirin.<p>

"Sanzo, shouldn't we stop Lirin?" Hakkai wondered.

"How?" Sanzo shot back.

"Well..." Hakkai trailed.

"You three are so slow." Tokusa scolded, having arrived at the ninjinka roots.

"Well, forgive us, princess." Gojyo joked.

"So this are the roots of the ninjinka." Sanzo noted.

"Look carefully." Tokusa nodded over to the roots.

"I see, human bulbs." Sanzo noted. "The ninjinka is using these people as fertilizer."

"Chinpu and Mingetsu!" Gojyo saw the two young monks entangled within the roots.

"Then, those on the mountain were..." Hakkai realized.

"Are you by any chance Priest Sanzo?" a voice inquired.

"And you are?" Sanzo looked over at the aged monk.

"My name is Chingenshi." the head monk replied. "I serve as the head of Gosoukan."

"Truly impressive." Hakkai admitted. "You've maintained your consciousness even in your current state."

"This is sure to end soon." Chingenshi replied. "The ninjinka's powers increase by the day."

"What happened?" Tokusa pressed and Chingenshi started to explain how the ninjinka sapling came to be.

"Wait a minute." Hakkai voiced. "Where did the fake Mingetsu and Chinpu come from?"

"They are the ninjinka fruits, obviously." Tokusa remarked. "In the course of its growth, the ninjinka steals people's genetic codes and is capable of creating clones."

"Clones..." Sanzo blinked.

"So when Goku and Lirin were trying to pick those fruits..." Gojyo trailed.

"They were being pricked by the ninjinka's vines." Hakkai finished.

"If that's the case, even he'll have a tough fight on his hands." Sanzo surmised.

* * *

><p>"Stop." Sanzo stopped the ninjinka clones from capturing Goku.<p>

"Sheesh, they made so many of those idiots." Tokusa complained.

"You should think more of the trouble it'll cause others." Gojyo joked.

"Illegal copies are an infringement of the copyright." Hakkai reminded.

"We knew you'd come back." Mingetsu's clone smirked. "Our true target is you guys."

"Which mean you're Kougaiji's assassins?" Sanzo questioned.

"Lirin has been turned into fertilizer." Tokusa supplied. "That's unlikely."

"In that case, the mastermind behind Kougaiji?" Sanzo suggested.

"I see." Gojyo agreed. "The twisted personalities seem to point to that direction."

"Useless talk." Mingetsu's replica retorted.

"Get them!" Chinpou's clone ordered.

"Die!" Sanzo blasted his gun at the charging clones. "Damn organic waste!"

"Beating up a gang of the stupid monkeys feels pretty good." Gojyo snorted, unleashing his weapon.

"Please don't mistakenly kill the real one." Hakkai chuckled, blasting his energy ball at the clones.

"Boys, more fighting, less yapping!" Tokusa snapped, her 'Whip Thorn-wheel' slicing through the attacking clones.

"Damn it." Goku cursed. "They're having fun defeating me. It really pisses me off for some reason."

"Why?" the Mingetsu clone was stunned.

"They should have the same powers as he does." his companion agreed.

"Don't underestimate us." Sanzo snapped. "Making copies all you want, they're still fruit. The Son Goku we know..."

"Is much more stupid." Tokusa finished, her 'Petal Dance' disintegrating the horde of clones.

"Next time you take a DNA sample from Goku," Hakkai smiled. "I suggest you do it when he's not hungry."

"You call these Goku?" Gojyo echoed. "They're really bad copies."

"Looks like you're out of tricks." Tokusa stated, standing before the ninjinka tree. "Time to end this game."

"Wait!" the Mingetsu replica shouted as Tokusa charged up.

"Fury of Grass Needles!" Tokusa released her demonic energy, causing the surrounding grass to stiffen and sharpen before she sent the needles flying towards the tree trunk.

"What the heck?" Goku muttered, the plant clones scattering alongside with the vine holding him down. "You should've done just that right from the start. You wouldn't have to fight them all."

"But that wouldn't be satisfying." Tokusa stated. "For you, that is. Hurry up and finish it."

"Listen up, ninjinka!" Goku declared. "You really taste like puke!" he jumped and landed the finishing blow on the tree.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

"Tokusa," Hakkai voiced, under the tree the flower demoness was in, the rest of the group were already asleep. "We need to talk."

"About what?" the blue-haired woman asked.

"Us." came the short answer.

"I didn't know there is an 'us'." Tokusa remarked.

"Tokusa..." Hakkai begun, but Tokusa cut him off.

"I'm sorry Hakkai, I shouldn't have said that." Tokusa muttered as she avoided eye contact with human-turned-demon. "I need to get going anyways." she pulled a 'Body Flicker'.

Hakkai stood there speechless. As the scent of the sakura blossoms faded off, he leaned against the tree and whispered to himself. "I want there to be an us too; because I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Time passes...<p>

"Well, what perfect timing." Gojyo remarked, the gang having smashed their way into the vine-covered wall.

"You look good up there, Gojyo." Sanzo joked.

"Shall we take a photograph?" Tokusa smirked.

"Anything but that." Gojyo protested.

"Don't be shy, Gojyo." Goku snickered as Sanzo freed the hanyou.

"When in the world did you..." the plant demon demanded.

"A plant demon, again?" Tokusa exclaimed incredulously. "Seriously, what does the world have against us nature-type demons?"

"What?" Goku gaped, his bo striking the vines that shielded the demon with no effect.

"Be careful, Goku." Hakkai moved in, energy barrier in place.

"Damn it, there's no end to this!" Sanzo cursed.

"Hakkai, isn't there something we can do?" Gojyo asked.

"Easy for you to say..." Hakkai voiced.

"How about aiming at that?" Tokusa suggested, spotting the floating eye above her.

"Well, it sort of looks like a weakness." Hakkai agreed.

"Here we go!" Gojyo leapt towards the eye.

"Oh no, you're not!" the demon blocked Gojyo's path.

"Embracing Vines!" Tokusa's earth-natured tendrils pulled the demon to the ground.

"Take that!" Gojyo slammed his fist into the eye and causing the demon to disintegrate.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	11. The Sorrowful Maidens

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Every time I write these B.S. disclaimers, I die a little inside. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 10: The Sorrowful Maidens

* * *

><p>"That's..." Hakkai stopped Hakuryu as Shunfa came into view.<p>

"Genjo Sanzo, I'm here for your life." Shunfa declared.

"So that's your answer?" Sanzo inquired.

"No, it's _our_ answer." Shufa corrected.

"You three?" Shunfa gaped. "Why?"

"We're sorry, sister." Shenfa apologized. "But this is the path we've chosen."

Without a word, the four sisters removed their power limiters.

"What the heck?" Goku demanded. "What the hell's going on here?"

"En garde!" Shunfa took charge.

"So this is how it always ends." Gojyo retorted, blocking Shenfa's attack.

"Why?" Goku pressed, dodging Toufa's attack. "Why do we have to fight each other?"

"Die!" Toufa renewed her attack.

"I thought as much." Tokusa muttered, clashing with Shunfa and revealing the parasitic demon within her. "I knew I recognized that stench."

"That scar is that of a parasitic demon." Hakkai recognized the mark.

"So that's what this is about." Gojyo snorted.

"I don't get it!" Goku exclaimed. "What's this about?"

"That's a scar left behind by a parasitic demon." Hakkai explained. "There should be another demon dwelling inside her body."

"Then if we kill that whatchamacallit demon..." Goku voiced.

"It's impossible." Hakkai objected. "It will have assimilated her internal organs, so we won't be able to kill just the parasitic demon. And if a parasitic demon leaves it's host, the host will die automatically."

"You bastard!" Shenfa roared.

"Then die!" Shunfa pulled out a dagger to stab the demon inside her. "Along with my accursed body!"

"Not so fast!" the parasitic demon tsked. "You are my precious hostage."

"Bastard." Tokusa hissed.

"You're such fools." the demon chided. "If you hadn't said such unnecessary things, they'd have been allowed to stay themselves."

"What did you say?" Gojyo growled as the parasitic demon manifested itself through the other girls.

"So you planted seeds in them too." Hakkai realized.

"Did you think I'd leave the younger sisters alone?" the demon laughed.

"You bastard, you're not getting away with this." Goku swore.

"Are you sure you don't mind hurting me?" the demon taunted. "Because these women are still alive. Get them!" he ordered.

"Goku!" Hakkai barked, defending against Shunfa's attack ."Get a hold of yourself!"

"But that's Toufa!" Goku protested.

"Kill me and the women will die too." the demon reminded as Gojyo and Shenfa crossed blades. "You can't do that now, can you? You don't have it in you to kill them."

"If that's what you want then..." Tokusa sighed.

"What?" the demon gasped as the flower demoness pulled out the Hana no Tama from her neck.

"This is the end." Tokusa declared, having paralyzed the sisters with the crystal's power.

"Stop..." the demon choked.

"Don't do it!" Goku flung himself at Sanzo who had readied his aim. "Don't do it, Sanzo."

"Let go of my hand, Goku." Sanzo ordered. "Just let go!"

"I won't let go!" Goku insisted. "I'll never let go. Because that's Shunfa. And Shenfa and Shufa! I just got to know Toufa. Why?"

"Let go of my hand, Goku." Sanzo instructed.

Goku sank to his knees, allowing Sanzo to fire his shot.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	12. Advert

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Every time I write these B.S. disclaimers, I die a little inside. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 11: Advert

* * *

><p>"Get them!" the leader of the demon horde ordered and the crowd charged at Sanzo's group when Homura descended from the sky, his power disintegrating the demons.<p>

"Here he is." Zenon grinned.

"I've waited for this day." Homura remarked. "We finally meet again, Konzen. Have you lost all your memories of the Heavens?"

"Konzen?" Hakkai echoed. _When Sanzo was stabbed by Rikudo in his attempt to save Goku, Goku's golden coronet was broken and we were powerless to stop his rampaging. That was when the Merciful Goddess appeared. That time, the Merciful Goddess definitely called Sanzo Konzen Douji._

"His right eye's the same as mine." Goku gaped.

"Yes, from ancient times, those with golden eyes are said to be the source of fortune." Homura agreed. "In other words, we're beings of heresy, both you and I, Son Goku."

"You're spouting a whole bunch of nonsense." Gojyo muttered. "But who the heck are you?"

"My name's Homura." Homura replied. "War Prince Homura."

_War Prince?_ Sanzo echoed.

"To think even you have forgotten about me, General Kenren." Homura added.

"Kenren?" Gojyo was confused.

"Are you related to the Merciful Goddess?" Hakkai inquired.

"Well, well." Homura noted. "So, you do remember the Merciful Goddess, Field Marshall Tenpou."

"Homura," Zenon voiced. "Quit babbling already. Hurry up and get to the main issue."

"Yes, why not?" Homura agreed. "Konzen. The Maten Scripture that you have there, you will have it over to me."

"I refuse." Sanzo retorted.

"You'll die for that." Homura warned.

"You just try it." Sanzo challenged.

"I thought you'd say that." Homura noted and attacked with his flame blade.

"He's fast." Gojyo breathed as Sanzo blocked the attack.

"Sanzo!" Goku hurried to Sanzo's aid.

"There's no need to interfere." Shien blocked Goku.

"Same thing goes for you guys." Zenon added.

"What the hell do you intend to do with the Maten Scripture?" Sanzo demanded.

"I'm going to wreck them." Homura replied. "The Heavens, where those incompetent fools reside."

"Not interested." Sanzo snapped and pushed Homura back, before firing his gun.

"You think a gun like that will have any effect on me?" Homura questioned, the bullet grazing past him. "You won't be able to inflict even a scratch on me, a God. Do you want to try again? My heart's right here. What's wrong?" he taunted. "Aren't you going to shoot? Zenon, shoot me!"

Zenon turned and released his curtain fire at Homura.

"Do you see?" Homura questioned, unharmed. "Gods can't be killed."

"Showing us we have no means of defeating you," Tokusa started. "And then demanding we hand over the Scripture peacefully. How very kind of you so-called Gods."

"If you understand, Lady Hasu,, then throw yourself at my feet and hand over the Scripture." Homura instructed.

"Like hell I will!" Sanzo snapped, firing a shot point-blank at Homura.

"Not happening!" Tokusa glared.

"Trusting only your heart, trusting only your eyes, and trusting only your strength," Homura listed. "That's the only thing in you guys I can sympathize with. But how is it with you guys now? Can you really say that you're standing there because of your strength and yours alone? You won't be able to defeat me. Hand over the Scripture."

"Don't make me repeat myself!" Sanzo snapped. "I refuse!"

"Then I won't speak of it anymore." Homura remarked. "I'll come at you in earnest this time. Are you ready?"

"Sanzo!" Goku shouted, jumping over Shien.

"Goku..." Sanzo blinked as the teen blocked off Homura's attack.

"That boy, the way he's moving is completely different from before." Shien gasped.

"Why the hell do you guys want the Scripture?" Goku demanded.

_Innocent eyes, pure intentions..._ Homura mused. _But this boy's also a heresy, abhorred as an abomination. Seiten Taisei, Son Goku._ "But at your level, you still can't fulfill my wish." he let off.

"What could he mean by that?" Hakkai inquired.

"Who knows?" Zenon shrugged after Homura pulled the retreat order. "You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	13. Plunder

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 12 of this fic. (Sighs) Every time I write these B.S. disclaimers, I die a little inside. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 12: Plunder

* * *

><p>"Is something the matter, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked, Goku having destroyed the majority of demons that had ambushed the group in a church.<p>

"No, nothing." Sanzo assured.

"Come on, everyone." Goku urged. "Let's go eat."

" I swear that brat's stomach is a black hole." Tokusa muttered.

* * *

><p>"Homura." Tokusa hissed, the War Prince having blocked the group's path.<p>

"Bastards." Gojyo spat.

"You sure?" Zenon taunted. "If we fight here, the town would take some damage too. Well, not that we really care."

"What a coincidence." Gojyo added. "I don't really care either."

"What do you want today?" Hakkai asked. "It doesn't seem as if you just happened to be here."

"I came to give you a final warning." Homura stated. "Hand over the Maten Scripture, or else."

"Or else, what?" Sanzo challenged.

"We'll take it by force." Homura replied.

"So, you've finally decided to get serious?" Tokusa snorted.

"Let's hurry up and get to it." Goku accepted. "I'll pay you back for everything you've done so far."

"I'll wait until tomorrow morning." Homura posted the ultimatum.

"This again?" Gojyo snorted

"Decide on your answer by then." Homura declared.

"Quit trying to impress us." Sanzo glared. "You already know the answer."

"I told you before." Homura chided. "Don't rush. I wanted to say something to you for a while."

"What is it?" Sanzo demanded. "Your slow-moving personality makes me puke!"

"Have you forgotten, Konzen?" Homura reminded. "That life back in the Heavens?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sanzo hissed.

"Gods are generally a patient bunch." Homura added. "Besides, it makes you want to stretch it out when you're having an exciting time. Listen closely. We'll be waiting on that hill early tomorrow morning."

"We might not come, you know." Gojyo pointed out. "We're really bad at keeping appointments."

"Will you run?" Shien mocked. "Nothing, I only tried saying it, just like you did." he corrected.

"The hell?" Gojyo echoed.

"Oh dear, we can't even oversleep at this rate." Hakkai sighed.

"Just don't sleep." Zenon joked. "Then you don't have to worry about oversleeping."

"What a nice suggestion." Gojyo snorted.

"Well enjoy yourselves if you can." Zenon shrugged as the trio walked off. "Since this may end up being your last night. I'll be looking forward to it."

* * *

><p>"I don't like this." Sanzo remarked.<p>

"You just shut up and it." Gojyo retorted, shutting Goku up.

"But they certainly are a rare kind." Hakkai noted. "They came all the way to see us, just to give us a warning."

"Either they're really confident or really not taking us seriously." Gojyo added.

"Or they're really bored." Tokusa added in her two cents.

"It's likely all of the above." Hakkai agreed.

"Man, what are we?" Gojyo snorted. "Toys?"

"What they want is the Maten Scripture." Tokusa pointed out.

"Knowing that gives us the means of working out countermeasures." Hakkai concurred.

"I don't care if they're Gods or what." Sanzo snapped. "We eliminate anyone who gets in our way. That's all there is to it!"

"Sanzo!" Goku took off after the priest.

"You two know there's still time, right?" Tokusa reminded. "I still can conjure up the 'Past Life' potion."

* * *

><p>"Hey Hakkai." Gojyo voiced. "Nah, it's nothing." he corrected himself.<p>

"Please say it." Hakkai urged. "I'll keep wandering and I won't be able to sleep."

"Are we really going to be able swing it?" Gojyo asked.

"Who knows." Hakkai breathed. "Bit I'd hate to be outmatched like last time."

"Guess we've no choice but to do it." Gojyo sighed. "Bastards." he growled as Zenon and Shien came into view.

"Please wait, Gojyo." Hakkai calmed his companion down. "It seems they've come here for the same reason as us."

"Hakkai, we're going somewhere else." Gojyo stood up.

"Don't be such a rebel." Zenon chided. "The fight's tomorrow morning, remember?"

* * *

><p>"It's time." Homura declared. "Let's hear your answer."<p>

"Go to Hell, you piece of scum!" Sanzo snapped.

"So that's your answer?" Homura sighed.

"You know what to do, Goku?" Sanzo reminded.

"What they want is Sanzo's Scripture." Hakkai added.

"I know that." Goku retorted. "All we gotta do is get them before they get us, right?"

"In short, yes." Gojyo agreed. "That is what always ends up happening, you know?"

"What will happen will happen?" Sanzo supplied.

"But Tokusa-nee sure is slow." Goku whined.

"Sorry." Tokusa grinned, 'Body Flicker'ing in. "My body took a little longer to get used to the potion."

"Tokusa-nee, you experimented on yourself?" Goku echoed.

"Let the battle begin." Homura declared. "Goku!" he roared.

"Homura!" Goku shouted, the two clashing.

"We're coming too!" Zenon declared.

"Please prepare yourselves." Shien added.

"We have ways to protect against that too, you know." Hakkai reminded, shielding Sanzo from Zenon's bullets.

"In that case..." Shien released his light whip.

"Don't think it will be one-sided forever, you morons." Gojyo retorted, his weapon blocking off Shien's attack.

"Whoops, can't let you touch our leader so easily." Zenon grinned, blocking Goku's kick with his rifle.

"Can't have you interfering with this fight, either." Tokusa blasted her petal beam at Zenon. "Goku, end this!"

"Right!" Goku returned to his fight. "Homura!" he leveled a punch on the War Prince.

"You pass the test, Son Goku." Homura smiled and slammed Goku to the ground via a fist to the cheek.

"Not so fast!" Gojyo snapped as Homura turned his attention to Sanzo.

"That's my line!" Zenon was before Gojyo.

"I can at least slow him down!" Hakkai readied his Ki blast.

"I won't allow it." Shien was behind him in an instant, knocking him out.

"Konzen!" Homura charged straight at Sanzo. "What the..." he stopped in his tracks as a wall of mimosa vines emerged from the ground.

"The Ojigi is truly a gifted species of plant." Hasu remarked as she floated beside her creations. "It can sense the smallest amount of movement, even something as small as a muscle spasm. So you see, it's useless to run; it'll only make you easier to catch." at her silent command, the pods centered on Homura who was forced to flee. "It must be hard for you to lose control." Hasu added, her creations stopping Homura in his tracks.

Homura frowned and sent a blast of fire at an incoming plant pod.

"The Ojigi also responds to aggression." Hasu supplied, as Zenon and Shien attacked the plants. "So it'll become more vicious once you attack. You'll have to come up with a smart way to kill it, or else." she warned, the pods closing in on the trio. Capturing Homura, the reminding pods drew in on the War Prince. "Return to the Heavens." she glared at Zenon and Shien. "And I _might _forgive this transgression."

"Hasu-sama..." Zenon gaped, realizing the full meaning of the age-old saying of the Heavens; Hell knows no fury like the Flower Goddess angered.

"Impossible." Hasu breathed when the pod imploded from the inside.

"I won't count me out just yet." the freed Homura retorted. "You look surprised, Hasu. Did you really think that was the last you've seen of me? You will see why your brother granted me the the title of 'War Prince'." with that, he bypassed Hasu and her plants, before heading straight for Sanzo.

"I've had enough of this!" Sanzo snapped, blocking Homura with his gun.

Homura jumped back and released a beam of flames at Sanzo, to which Hasu countered with her mimosa plant wall.

"Damn!" Sanzo cursed.

Homura was suddenly before tee priest, his sword slicing the chest armor off.

"Sanzo!" Gojyo exclaimed.

_Still not active?_ Homura wondered.

"Enough crap." Sanzo hissed.

"In that case..." Homura prepared for the final blow when the Maten Scripture activated, forcing the Hana no Tama's powers to kick in and coercing Hasu back into her current incarnation. "I've been waiting for this." he grinned and claimed the Scripture. "I'll be borrowing this for a while, Konzen. Hey, General Kenren." he looked over at Gojyo. "Pass this message on to Goku for me. If he wants to get the Maten Scripture back, tell him to come to the Tower of Konran. I'll be waiting."

"Homura!" Sanzo got to his feet. "Bastard..." he trained his gun at the War Prince and fired his shot. "You son of a..." he muttered, his bullet barely harming Homura.

"Sanzo!" Gojyo shouted, the priest collapsing in Tokusa's arms.

"That's why I like you, Konzen." Homura remarked. "Zenon, Shien, let's go."

"Sanzo!" Gojyo hurried over as Hakkai rushed to Goku's side. "Tokusa, what the heck was that?" he demanded.

"Later." Tokusa cut off any protestations as she set to work to heal Sanzo.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	14. Chaos

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 13 of this fic. (Sighs) Every time I write these B.S. disclaimers, I die a little inside. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 13: Chaos

* * *

><p><em>Crunch time, Tokusa. <em>Sanzo mused as the group took down the Tower guards. _Where the hell are you?_

* * *

><p>"It's starting." Tokusa looked up at the towering tornado of power emerging from the tower. "I understand, Hana no Tama." she whispered as the crystal glowed. "And I know what I must do."<p>

* * *

><p>"I guess their talk about wrecking the Heavens wasn't necessarily a lie." Sanzo mused, shooting down the regenerating demons.<p>

"Man, you've got to be kidding me." Gojyo muttered.

"It seems we really must get moving then." Hakkai concluded.

"No one likes persistent guys, not to mention weak ones to boot." Gojyo reminded.

"This is endless." Goku complained. "What're we going to do, Sanzo?"

"That's easy for you to ask." Sanzo retorted.

"Sanzo, I have a good strategy in mind." Hakkai voiced.

"Let's hear it." Sanzo ejected his empty cartridges.

"Leave this to me, and the rest of you head upstairs." Hakkai smiled.

"A brilliant plan." Sanzo admitted.

"Isn't it?" Hakkai beamed. "I think it's rather grand, I do say so myself."

"Are you saying this seriously?" Sanzo pressed, reloading his gun.

"I don't entirely say it in jest." Hakkai assured.

"Hakkai, are you..." Sanzo frowned, taking out three demons behind Hakkai.

"There's no time." Hakkai urged. "Can't you feel Tokusa's resolution? She's planning on turning into _that _to stop this. Please leave things here to me and go on ahead."

"No use arguing, is there?" Sanzo relented. "Did you hear that?" he shouted over to Gojyo and Goku. "So, that's the deal."

"That's the deal?" Goku echoed. "What do you mean?"

"Are you nuts?" Gojyo retorted. "What the heck are you going to do on your own?"

"Don't worry." Hakkai assured. "I alone will be more than enough to deal with things here."

"More than enough?" Gojyo echoed. "Are you..."

"Gojyo, Goku, please trust me." Hakkai requested.

"Let's go." Sanzo took the lead.

"We'll trust you, Hakkai." Gojyo relented.

"Oh Gojyo," Hakkai voiced. "Please take care of Hakuryu for me. I may end up killing him if he's close by."

"Don't die now." Gojyo noted, taking the drake and leaving Hakkai behind.

"I'll catch up with you right away." Hakkai assured. "I'm your opponent now. I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to get past me." _I'm rather reluctant to do this, but this is no time to be picky. _He mused after the door closed behind him. Cracking his knuckles, he approached the demon horde. "Then..." he undid his shirt buttons. "Shall we get started?" and removed his power limiters.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	15. Guilty or Not Guilty

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 14 of this fic. (Sighs) Every time I write these B.S. disclaimers, I die a little inside. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 14: Guilty or Not Guilty

* * *

><p>"Let's go." Sanzo led the rest of the group further into the Tower. "What're you trying to pull here?" he barked. "Let's go, Goku." he informed the teen, Gojyo having stepped up to deal with Homura's bodyguards.<p>

* * *

><p>"The first stage is complete." Shien voiced. "Entering stage two."<p>

"So it doesn't matter if we step away from here?" Zenon asked.

"No, these Scriptures have served their purpose as well." Shien replied.

"All right." Homura sounded.

"Standing still isn't my thing." Zenon stretched himself.

"The energy necessary to create a new Heaven and Earth is gradually gathering with the Tower as its focal point." Shien stated. "What we need next is the key to open the door to the next world.

"Son Goku, right?" Homura grinned.

"Then I guess we'll go get him." Zenon smirked.

* * *

><p>"Homura!" Goku gaped when Sanzo flung open the door.<p>

"Well done, to come this far." Shien praised.

"We've been waiting." Zenon added.

"I heard that something I'd lost was being held here." Sanzo declared.

"Might that be the Scripture?" Homura questioned. "If you want it, I'll return it to you. But in exchange, I'll take Son Goku."

After Homura took out Sanzo and Hakuryu, Zenon, Shien and Homura knocked Goku out.

"So long." Zenon took aim at Sanzo after Homura claimed Goku when Kougaiji burst in, along with the nine-tailed vulpine Tokusa. "Gyomoah's son.." he recognized. "And the Demon Queen of Nature."

"What do you want?" Shine questioned.

"I've come to return past favors." Kougaiji replied. "I don't like being on the losing end forever."

"Lirin's here too." Lirin beamed, peeking from behind her half-brother.

* * *

><p>"Now, let us begin." Homura smiled, Goku now in the middle of the ritual circle. "The time has come for the door to the new Heaven and Earth to open." he removed Goku's power limiter.<p>

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	16. Door to Freedom

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 15 of this fic. (Sighs) Every time I write these B.S. disclaimers, I die a little inside. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 15: Door to Freedom

* * *

><p>"Release your power, Son Goku." Homura declared, as Goku transformed into his pore powerful self. "Your thirst and rage will become the origins of the new Heaven and Earth. You'll be the master of its creation." he winced, stepping back as Goku's power was absorbed into a growing black sphere above the ritual circle. "That's it, Son Goku." he nodded. "That's your... not yet." he muttered, falling to his knees. "I can't allow this life to end yet."<p>

* * *

><p>"Move aside." Kougaiji instructed, Sanzo attempting to stop both demons.<p>

"What're you trying to pull?" Sanzo pressed.

"This guy's my prey." Kougaiji replied.

"That's optimistic, Kougaiji." Zenon scoffed. "We'll have to see who actually gets hunted."

"We'll know soon enough." Tokusa growled.

"Is that so?" Zenon challenged.

"Prepare yourself!" Kougaiji roared, Ririn taking the initiative to start the attack.

"Stop this." Shien warned, stopping Ririn's fists. "I don't wish to fight a weak child such as yourself."

"Child?" Ririn echoed, somersaulting back. "Don't underestimate me! I can be tough when I want to be!"

"True." Shien admitted, drawing out his twin light whips. "Then, I shall fight you in earnest."

"Kai!" Kougaiji dodged Zenon's blasts, retaliating with a fire attack of his own.

"Not bad." Zenon noted, dodging the flames. "We're not going anywhere at this rate. You want to hurry up and finish this too, right?" he pointed his gun at Sanzo.

"Your call, Sanzo." Tokusa gave her leader a look.

"Damn straight." the priest snorted. "Go ahead and shoot."

"Did you think I'd protect you?" Kougaiji echoed.

"Like hell." Sanzo retorted. "Tokusa, don't interfere."

With a grin, Zenon prepared to release his bullets.

"Sorry for the wait." Gojyo grinned, his weapon stopping Zenon from attacking.

"What a boorish bunch." Zenon growled.

"Sanzo, where's Goku?" Hakkai asked.

"Don't tell me..." Gojyo realized when Sanzo remained silent. "You loser! Where the hell did they take him? You think you've got time, bastard?"

"Gojyo, I'll give you the chance to show off." Sanzo informed. "I'm leaving this to you. Tokusa, let's go."

"Roger." the vulpine seal mistress followed Sanzo to the ritual room.

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Sanzo cast a look at Kougaiji who had followed them.<p>

"He took the Seiten Scripture right in front of my eyes." Kougaiji replied. "I'll never be satisfied until I get it back."

"It belongs to my master." Sanzo reminded.

"That's not it." Kougaiji corrected. "What I'm talking about is my pride."

"That idiot." Tokusa muttered, upon hearing Homura's scream, the awakened Goku having attacked him.

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Kougaiji gaped, the trio having arrived in the ritual room.<p>

"Here he comes." Sanzo warned. Goku having kicked Kougaiji off.

"Kai!" Kougaiji released his flames at the charging Goku. _It won't work on him. _He cursed, Goku slicing through the fire, closing in.

"Moron." Sanzo scolded, Kougaiji knocked to the ground. "Don't get cocky."

Goku turned his attention to Sanzo, kicking his gun out of the priest's hand.

"Son Goku!" Kougaiji took the opening and grabbed Sanzo's brandishing gun, firing a bullet at the transformed Goku.

"Move aside." Sanzo got to his feet. "Brats needs to be punished. Tokusa, do your thing!"

"On it!" Tokusa nodded and leapt high into the air. "Fox Sealing Paper Technique!" she shot thousands of magical, green spell papers from her outstretched hands. The spell papers tunneled towards the growing sphere of power.

"I told you, didn't I?" Kougaiji stepped forward. "That I'd get my pride back? It's been a long time since I fought with you last. Of course you don't remember, do you?" and the two leapt at each other.

"Your friends will meet their end soon." Homura warned, the room quaking under Shien's full power.

"Don't go off killing them." Sanzo hissed, the power orb now surrounded by Tokusa's swirling spell papers. "And they aren't my friends. They're my servants. Hey wait." he stopped Homura after Hakkai defeated Shien. "Where are you going? Aren't you going to watch the farce you set the stage for?"

"I'll leave the cleaning up to you." Homura replied.

"You'd better be prepared when I come for you." Sanzo warned as Goku dropped the defeated Kougaiji. "Hold it." he told Goku. "It's over, monkey. If you still haven't had enough fun, I'll be your opponent now."

"I'm sorry, Shien, Zenon." Homura muttered. "But even so, I..." he entered the opened door.

"Damn!" Tokusa cursed. "Not yet?" she glared at the whirling spell papers as the sphere of power continued to expand.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	17. Missing Desire

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 16 of this fic. (Sighs) Every time I write these B.S. disclaimers, I die a little inside. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 16: Missing Desire

* * *

><p><em>Not yet, Tokusa?<em> Sanzo wondered, dodging Goku's swipes. "You stupid monkey!" he cursed, focusing on the battle at hand. "So, you intend to settle this in the next attack?" he realized. "Fine then. Come, you stupid monkey!"

Goku charged, leveling a punch at Sanzo, Sanzo blocking the fist with his hand.

"You damn stupid monkey!" Sanzo barked, placing a new corset on Goku's head and reverting him back to his original self. "Tokusa, hurry!" he told the seals mistress, Goku fainting in his arms.

"Man, I'm hungry!" Goku whined, upon awakening.

"You stupid monkey!" Sanzo's dreaded paper fan was brought out.

"What the hell you'd do that for?" Goku complained. "Sanzo, thank you." he beamed. "I heard your voice."

"Sanskrit Flash Technique!" Tokusa called out, all of her spell papers in place. At her call, a beam of pure light energy shot towards the power orb from each of the spell papers as they concentrated around the sphere, containing it. "Ō Fūin!" she tossed a strip of talisman paper at the restrained power orb. "Kai!" with the final piece of her spell in place, the power orb shrunk and vanished.

"How long are you going to sit there?" Sanzo retorted. "Let's go. He's in there."

"Tokusa-nee!" Goku turned to the exhausted fox demoness who had reverted back to her human form.

"I'll be fine." Tokusa assured. "Take care of Homura."

* * *

><p>"So, that's it." Sanzo noted, the two having arrived to Homura's created 'paradise'.<p>

"You're here." Homura turned.

"Homura, I'll never accept this place!" Goku snapped.

"Is this your new Heaven and Earth?" Sanzo questioned.

"That's right." Homura confirmed. "Eventually this place will swallow up the old Heaven and Earth that has existed until now. It's just as you surmised." he added, hearing Goku's gasp. "When that boulder reaches its critical point and shatters, the new Heaven and Earth will be complete."

"Do you think we'll just twiddle our thumbs and watch?" Sanzo challenged.

"We won't let you have your way!" Goku swore.

"Why not?" Homura asked. "What don't you like about it? What's so displeasing about this world?"

"I don't like it, not any of it." Sanzo replied.

"Surely, it isn't as if you favor that old world." Homura reminded.

"No, that other world's full of things that piss me off too." Sanzo corrected.

"Homura, let's settle this!" Goku was ready to fight.

"You're merely living there." Homura scoffed. "Can you defeat me? Clinging to your tiny souls... just how much could it be possibly worth to you? Fine." he realized Sanzo and Goku were not giving up. "Then come." he accepted.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	18. Westward

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 17 and the end of this fic. (Sighs) Every time I write these B.S. disclaimers, I die a little inside. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 17: Westward

* * *

><p>"Sanzo," Goku voiced. "Sorry, but I want to be the one to defeat him. Thank you." he grinned, Sanzo having lit his cigarette and turning his back.<p>

"So, you'll stand on that side till the end?" Homura sighed.

"Here goes!" Goku charged. "Bastard!" he roared, slamming Homura's blade out of his hands and leveled a punch on the fire wielder.

* * *

><p>"You okay, Hakkai?" Gojyo asked, supporting the injured half-demon.<p>

"Actually, I'm just barely managing to stay conscious." Hakkai admitted.

"You just try fainting on me, I'll leave you behind like I did Dokugakuji and the rest." Gojyo warned.

"I know." Hakkai muttered. "Besides, you're never carrying a man to bed again, right?"

"If I didn't know you two very well, I'll think there's another meaning to that question." Tokusa snorted.

"Oh, shut up, Flower-Princess." Gojyo retorted.

"Kyu!" Hakuryu fluttered over the exhausted Tokusa.

"Sorry, Hakuryu." Tokusa gave the dragon a tired smile. "Come on," she pushed herself up. "We're going."

* * *

><p>"Son Goku," Homura reclaimed his blade. "Sorry, but I'm going to end it now." and unleashed a fire dragon at his opponent.<p>

"You're the one who's going to end." Goku retorted, letting himself get engulfed by the dragon before destroying the beast from the inside. With a strike with his bo, he knocked Homura's sword out of his hands and hammered a punch into Homura's stomach. Not giving Homura any respite, he let loose a series of punches and kicks, eventually sending Homura flying.

"Things have been settled it seems." Tokusa remarked, the trio approaching the group.

"What the heck?" Gojyo whined. "It's over already?"

"You really hung in there, Goku." Hakkai added.

"You stole all the good scenes." Gojyo snorted.

"Sanzo, we can't just leave this place as it is, can we?" Tokusa sighed, already knowing what was going on in their leader's mind.

"You're right." Sanzo agreed and trained his brandishing gun at the glowing mountaintop. "I'll put an end to this, Homura." and released his shot. "Let's go." he led his group out.

"Wait." Homura stopped them. "It's not over yet." he got back to his feet.

"Asshole has more lives than a cat." Tokusa muttered.

"You're going to atone for the sin of destroying my future" he released his cuffs. "I don't need to hold back on you anymore, now do it? You better prepare yourself, Son Goku."

"Everyone, get back." Goku readied himself for the next fight.

"Let's hurry." Homura powered up. "There's no time." with a shout, he charged towards Goku, sending him into a mountain with a kick. "Don't you die yet." he slammed Goku against a rock. "The fun's just beginning." and continuing pummeling Goku.

"Hey Goku." Sanzo advised. "Drop your stupid reservations. Give him exactly what he wants."

"Hey Sanzo!" Gojyo barked.

"What he wants is a fitting place to die." Tokusa remarked.

"That doesn't matter." Homura powered up. "Fight in earnest, Son Goku." and the two clashed, Goku gaining the upperhand this time. "You've grown strong, Son Goku." he admitted. "In that case..." he leapt over Goku and jumped straight for Sanzo. "Die, Konzen!"

"Nyoi-bou!" Goku reacted, his bo extending and stabbing Homura from the back. "Homura!" he hurried over. "Bastard, you didn't dodge on purpose!"

"No, you defeated me." Homura corrected. "And I enjoyed fighting with you. I'm grateful, Son Goku."

"Homura." Tokusa voiced.

"Hasu." Homura acknowledged. "It's over."

"All of it." Tokusa concurred as the landscape started crumbling. "There was a limit to your life. Because there is human blood flowing in your veins."

"Then he's..." Hakkai breathed.

"That's right." Homura confirmed. "I, too, am a heretical being considered to be a nuisance by the Heavens. That's why there is no way I was going to die in the rotten Heavens. However, I am a War God. As I'm a War God, I'll die in battle. But my opponent has to be my strongest enemy ever. You should be honored, Son Goku. You're the one and only being that I, War God Homura, acknowledge as the strongest. Hasu," he reached his hand up. "I'm not in a position to ask a favor of you. But please leave me here and seal this world away. I... we... ever since that time five hundred years ago... we've always envied you guys." with that, he breathed his last.

"I've been wanting to beat Homura for a long, long time." Goku hissed. "But now, I don't feel like I've won."

"In truth, it may be Homura who won." Tokusa remarked. "Since everything turned out just as he wanted in the end."

"Damn it!" Goku fumed, punching the ground.

"Goku, take a good look at his face." Sanzo chided. "He looks so satisfied."

"At the very least, he's in a better place now." Tokusa added. "At Rinrei's side."

"I don't really understand." Goku stood up. "But I get it."

"Guys, can we discuss this _after_ we get out?" Tokusa reminded as the landscape broke apart.

"Makai Tenjou!" Sanzo released his Scripture's powers, teleporting the group outside.

Ending song sounds as the group headed westwards.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


End file.
